1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical energy storage devices containing a composition comprising an electrically conductive polymer based on polypyrrole, substituted or otherwise, and ionic groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In patent application EP 0,300,330 (BASF Aktiengesellschaft) it has been proposed to employ electrically conductive polymers, such as especially polypyrrole, as active electrode material for producing electricity storage devices.
However, some electrical applications, such as the production of electrochemical storage systems of the type of capacitance or capacitor with a high energy density and a long cycle time,- require conductive polymers with special properties exhibiting developed morphologies.
These special properties are especially a high energy per unit mass and unit volume for applications in, energy sources feeding portable systems, a long lifetime of the pseudocapacitive type, and a high resistance of the polymer to aging over a wide range of storage temperature and conditions.